In the race to improve transistor performance as well as reduce the size of transistors, transistors have been developed that the channel and source/drain regions are located in a fin formed from the substrate. Such non-planar devices are multiple-gate FinFETs. A multiple-gate FinFET may have a gate electrode that straddles across a fin-like silicon body to form a channel region. Epitaxy source/drain regions may be formed adjacent to the channel region to increase carrier mobility in the channel region.